There are numerous occasions on which a home container is used for transporting and dumping various materials. In particular, when collecting cat excrement, a home container is generally provided in which litter is disposed in the form of granules for absorbing liquid excrement and for enveloping solid excrement by adhering thereto. When a cat leaves excrement in the litter, it turns over the litter in order to coat the excrement with granules of litter. It often happens during this movement that the excrement comes into contact with the bottom or sides of the container and adheres lightly thereto. When the container is to be emptied in order to change the litter, it is often difficult to unstick the excrement which has adhered to its walls while keeping the container suitably oriented in order to ensure that the unstuck excrement falls into the intended recipient, e.g. a dust bin or a bin liner bag. In particular, when attempting to unstick excrement by striking the edge of the home container against the edge of a dust bin, it often happens that the excrement comes unstuck at the moment when the container is no longer over the dust bin, and a particularly disagreeable cleaning operation then becomes necessary.
Home containers are already known, in particular for storing waste, comprising two container elements each comprising a bottom and a side wall extending around a portion of the bottom and extending upto first and second ends on either side of a bottom division edge which does not include a side wall, hinged connection means interconnecting the two container elements about a hinge axis adjacent to a top edges of the ends of the side wall on either side of the bottom division edge, and retaining means for holding the bottom division edges of the associated container elements against each other.
Thus, when the home container is to be emptied, it is folded about the hinged connection means so that the material contained in the container is dumped centrally. However, even when dumping centrally, it may happen that the opening is not exactly over the dust bin so the above-mentioned drawback is not avoided.
An aim of the present invention is to provide a home container for storing and dumping materials which tend to adhere to the walls of the container, and for providing handling security when emptying the container.